


Dreaming Of You

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"Okay, so two male characters, for one reason or another, share a bed for the night. They're not in a romantic relationship together; nothing sexual happens between them beforehand. It's just an innocent sleepover.</p>
<p>Character A wakes up before Character B, and much to his horror realizes that he has had a nocturnal emission. Due to sexy dreams had about Character B.</p>
<p>(I'd like to see this with either Phoenix/Edgeworth, Phoenix/Apollo, or Gumshoe/Edgeworth.)"</p>
<p>I filled it with Phoenix = Character A and Edgeworth = Character B.  Edgeworth/Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

It was late at night (Or early in the morning, depending on how you look at it,) in Phoenix Wright’s apartment.  Phoenix looked up from the book he was reading to gaze tiredly over at the clock on the living room wall, and saw that it was 1:30am.  He folded the corner of the page that he was on, closed the book and placed it on the nearby coffee table.   Yawning and stretching, Phoenix decided that it was time to go to bed.

 

Sleepily, Phoenix rolled himself off of his couch and forced himself to make his way to the bedroom.  He could have just as easily fallen asleep on the sofa, not like he hadn’t done it several times before in the past.  But, then he recalled the times that he had woken up with the _worst_ kink in his neck the morning after.  _The bed is a much better option,_ Phoenix reasoned with himself. 

 

Once he got to his room, Phoenix started to take off his clothes, making himself comfortable for bed.  His signature blue jacket and red tie had already been discarded somewhere in his apartment earlier that evening, so he unbuttoned and slipped off his white dress shirt, draping it over a nearby chair.  Next, he unbuckled his belt and undid his blue pants, letting them slide to the floor.  He stepped out of them, pulling his socks off along with them, and slung them on top of the other clothes on the chair.  Left standing in his bedroom in just his blue cotton boxers and his undershirt, Phoenix proceeded to walk towards the bathroom to go brush his teeth.  He stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud knocking noise coming from his front door.  _Who could that be at this time of night?_  Phoenix pondered irritably.

 

As he made his way towards the front door, there was another knock.  “Coming!”  Phoenix yelled out to whoever was on the other side of the door.  _This had better be important,_ Phoenix thought angrily.

 

Phoenix unlocked the deadbolt on the door and swung it open, coming face to face with the Demon Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth.

 

“Edgeworth?”  Phoenix stepped back in surprise.  “What are you doing here?”

 

Edgeworth stood in Phoenix’s doorway, dressed in his usual magenta attire, with a blue trench coat draped over his shoulders and a silver briefcase in his hand.

 

“I’m sorry to drop by unexpectedly, Wright.”  Edgeworth said apologetically.  “And so late, I might add.”  The prosecutor looked Phoenix up and down, eyeing his attire and smirking slightly.  “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

 

Phoenix scratched the back of his head and said matter-of-factly, “No, I was actually just about to go to bed.  You’re lucky I wasn’t asleep, because I probably wouldn’t have heard your knocking.  I’m a pretty heavy sleeper.”  A cool breeze drifted through the doorway, causing Phoenix to shiver slightly.  “Please, come in Edgeworth, we can talk in my living room.”  The defense attorney moved aside, motioning for the prosecutor to enter his home.

 

Edgeworth walked past Phoenix into his apartment and made his way to the couch.  He placed his briefcase on the carpet and gracefully lowered himself onto the sofa, crossing his legs afterwards.  Phoenix closed and locked his door, then walked over to the couch, flopping down onto it right next to Edgeworth.

 

“Do you want anything, Edgeworth?  Tea, coffee, or maybe some water?”  Phoenix offered.

 

The silver-haired man shook his head so that his bangs moved back and forth faintly, and said, “No thank you, Wright.  Although, I do have a small favor to ask of you.”

 

Phoenix grinned and joked, “I do hope that you didn’t come all the way across town to borrow a cup of sugar from me.”

 

Edgeworth chuckled and said, “Don’t be absurd, Wright.”  The prosecutor faced the spiky-haired brunet with a serious look on his face and asked, “I came over here to ask if I could spend the night.”  The faintest ofblushes made its way across the silver-haired man’s cheeks as he spoke his request.

 

Phoenix couldn’t believe his ears, and nearly choked when he heard Edgeworth asking if he could stay over at his place.  He looked down at the briefcase sitting on the floor, and then looked back up at the prosecutor.  “You just left from work, didn’t you Edgeworth?”  Phoenix said, with a smirk on his face.  “Overworking yourself, as usual?”  The defense attorney crossed his arms and leaned back into the sofa.

 

Edgeworth snorted.  “I _do_ have a case tomorrow, Wright.”  The prosecutor looked up and met his grey eyes with Phoenix’s blue ones.  “Which is more than I can say about you.  What case are _you_ preparing yourself for right now?”  The silver-haired man smirked at Phoenix.

 

“Hey now Edgeworth,” Phoenix started to say, with his hands raised up in the air defensively.  “Business is kind of… slow right now.”  He pointed his finger at the prosecutor and continued, “Besides, isn’t it kind of rude to insult the person that you came here to ask a favor of?”

 

The silver-haired man sighed.  He turned his head away and said quietly, “You’re right, Wright.  It wasn’t my intention to come here and insult you.  I apologize.”

 

Phoenix scratched the back of his head and said sheepishly, “Don’t worry about it Edgeworth.  No offense taken.  I was just playing around with you, that’s all.”  He hesitantly patted the prosecutor on the shoulder, which caused Edgeworth to jump slightly and face him once again.

 

“So Edgeworth…”  Phoenix started to say, as the prosecutor’s steel grey eyes stared him down, “Why exactly do you need to spend the night here?  I mean, you have a home too, right?  And a car for that matter.”  Phoenix grinned slyly, and said in a joking tone, “Unless there’s something that you’re not telling me?”

 

The prosecutor sighed.  Pinching the bridge of his nose, he said with slight frustration in his voice, “Wright, it’s a long story, and I’m extremely tired.  Do you really insist on hearing the details?”

 

Phoenix leaned back into his couch, crossing his arms behind his head and smirked.  “As you so kindly pointed out, I have nothing else better to do right now.  I have all night.”  He chuckled and continued, “Unless you want me to show you the door and let you fend for yourself tonight.”

 

Edgeworth glared at Phoenix, and exhaled loudly.  “Could I just get away with saying that a chain of unfortunate events is what led me to your doorstep, Wright?”  The prosecutor asked quietly, a little desperation heard in his voice.

 

The distraught look on Edgeworth’s face as he teased him convinced Phoenix to finally stop the games and have mercy on the poor, over-worked prosecutor.  The night wasn’t getting any younger, and Edgeworth probably had to get up early for his case tomorrow.

 

“All right Edgeworth,” Phoenix said, with a small smile on his face.  “I suppose I’ve harassed you enough.”

 

The prosecutor’s face lit up and he said gratefully in a soft voice, “Thank you Wright.  You don’t know what this means to me.”

 

“The only thing is…”  Phoenix said thoughtfully, his voice trailing off, “…where are you going to sleep?  I don’t exactly have a guest room here.”

 

“The couch is fine, Wright.”  Edgeworth answered shortly.  “It’s not like I’ve never slept on a couch before.”

 

“Heh, well…”  Phoenix started to say a little embarrassedly, scratching the back of his neck once again, “That couch isn’t exactly the best for sleeping on.  I’ve woken up many mornings after sleeping on it with a killer kink in my neck.  I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.  Especially on the morning of an important case.”

 

Edgeworth frowned slightly.  He crossed his arms, and tapped one of his fingers.  “So, are you saying that you want me to sleep on the floor, Wright?”

 

“Ahaha…”  Phoenix laughed disconcertedly, not sure what to do in the situation that was presented before him.  “How about you take my bed, Edgeworth?  You’re the one who has work in the morning.”  Phoenix offered.

 

“I couldn’t possibly do that, Wright.”  Edgeworth replied sternly.  “I’m already imposing on you as it is.”

 

“Hrm…”  Phoenix murmured as he tried to think of a resolution to the situation, pressing his index finger to his chin.  Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and exclaimed, “I’ve got it!”  His blue eyes met with the prosecutor’s grey ones.  “Edgeworth, would you be opposed to sharing my bed with me?  It might be kind of snug for two people, but we’d both fit.  It’d be like old times, when we were kids, you know?  When we used to have sleepovers at each other’s houses.”  Phoenix grinned, obviously proud of himself for finding a solution to their problem.

 

“Er, I…”  Edgeworth started to protest, but then realized that he really had no choice in the matter.  He needed to get to sleep if he wanted to make it to the courthouse the next day, and soon.  And being that he had nowhere else to go for the night, he decided that the best thing to do was to accept Wright’s offer.  “That’s fine, Wright.”  The prosecutor conceded.  “I don’t mind.  I’m just grateful to have somewhere to sleep tonight.”

 

Phoenix smiled earnestly and said, “Great.  That’s settled then.”  He started to move like he was going to get up from the couch and said, “I’m going to brush my teeth, although…”  He paused.  “I don’t think I have a spare toothbrush.”

 

Edgeworth waved his hand and said, “That’s all right.  As long as you have toothpaste and maybe some mouthwash, I’ll survive.”

 

Phoenix got up from the sofa and motioned for the prosecutor to get up as well.  Edgeworth got up, picking his briefcase back up from the floor.  Phoenix walked down the short hallway to his bedroom, with Edgeworth following close behind him.  Both men entered the bedroom, and Phoenix could see Edgeworth looking around, taking in his new surroundings.

 

“Heh, I know that my room’s a little small but….”  Phoenix’s voice trailed off, as he was suddenly slightly embarrassed by his bedroom.  It was simple, with just a bed, a nightstand, a dresser and a small desk inside.  He was sure that Edgeworth was used to much more luxurious accommodations than he could ever provide.

 

“This is fine, Wright.”  Edgeworth said, cutting off any apologies or excuses that Phoenix was about to make, as he placed his briefcase at the end of the bed.  He took off his magenta coat and draped it over the briefcase, along with his trench coat.  The prosecutor started to unbutton his black waistcoat, while Phoenix went to his dresser and started rummaging through one of the drawers.  The defense attorney pulled out a plain white t-shirt and offered it to Edgeworth, who was now working on unraveling his cravat.

 

“What’s this for?”  Edgeworth asked, as he slipped the white cloth off his neck and was unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

 

“I thought that you might want to sleep in something besides your underwear.”  Phoenix said with a grin.  “And you don’t want to get chilly when I hog the comforters.”  He jokingly added.  “As you can see, I don’t sleep in pajamas around here.”

 

Edgeworth took the shirt, snorted and said, “Thanks, Wright.”

 

“Do… do you want me to hang those up for you, Edgeworth?”  Phoenix asked, motioning towards the two coats resting on top of the silver briefcase.  “I don’t want you going into court all wrinkly tomorrow.  It wouldn’t be good for the great Miles Edgeworth’s image.”  Phoenix said with a grin. 

 

“I don’t want to put you out any more than I already have, Wright.”  Edgeworth said sternly.  The prosecutor thought for a moment and then said, “But, if you have somewhere for me to hang my clothes, I would greatly appreciate it.”

 

Phoenix smiled warmly and walked over to his closet door and opened it.  He pushed aside some of the clothes hanging on the bar in order to make a little space, and grabbed one of the empty hangers.  Phoenix strode back over to his bed and tossed the hanger on top of it.

 

“I made some room for your clothes in my closet, Edgeworth.  When you’re done changing, you can just hang them up in there.”  Phoenix said, as he started to head out of the bedroom.  Before he walked out the door he said, “I’m going to go brush my teeth now, so… I’ll be back in a little bit.”  Edgeworth nodded as he worked on divesting himself of his suit.

 

Phoenix walked out, closed the bedroom door behind him and crossed the hallway into the bathroom.  He closed the bathroom door, and grabbed his toothbrush from the holder on the wall.  Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he smiled as he squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush, still somewhat in disbelief that Miles Edgeworth was staying at his shabby apartment that night.  As he brushed his teeth, he let his mind drift from thoughts about their childhood, to thoughts about their courtroom rivalry, to the gradual friendship that the two of them shared.  He chuckled to himself after spitting the toothpaste from his mouth, thinking about how difficult it must have been for Edgeworth to ask such a favor of him.  _He must have really had a bad night,_ Phoenix thought as he splashed water on his face.

 

Once he dried his face with a nearby towel, Phoenix exited the bathroom and padded towards the bedroom, opening the door slowly.  “Edgeworth, are you… decent?”  Phoenix softly said in a joking tone, as he poked his head around the door.  He was surprised to see that Edgeworth already made himself at home in his bed, wrapped up in a blanket and breathing softly.  Phoenix turned off the overhead light and made his way towards his bed.  Phoenix wasn’t sure whether or not the prosecutor was _really_ asleep, but decided to play it safe and crawl into bed as quietly as he could.  He didn’t want to face the wrath of Edgeworth’s ire if he _did_ wake him up. 

 

Once in bed, Phoenix tried to work himself into a comfortable position, facing the prosecutor’s back, seeing the outline of a tuft of silver hair peeking out from beneath the blanket.  He sort of wished that Edgeworth _was_ awake, so that they could talk some more, just like when they were children.  He fondly remembered those nights where they would spend most of the night playing and chatting, until one of them would fall asleep.  Usually it was Phoenix who would end up falling asleep first.  Phoenix chuckled quietly to himself, recalling that when they woke up in the morning, they were usually sprawled out on the bed, limbs tangled, and the blankets were in a pool on the floor.  He smiled and wondered if that’s how they might end up the next morning.  _Old habits do die hard,_ Phoenix playfully thought, as he looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand, and saw that Edgeworth had taken the liberty of setting it.  _At least I don’t have to worry about waking Edgeworth up,_ Phoenix thought with relief, as he settled his head onto his pillow and closed his eyes, letting the sweet allure of sleep take him over.

 

…

 

Phoenix rolled over, and his eyes fluttered open.  As he drifted out of his slumber, he realized that he was face-to-face with a _very_ awake Edgeworth.  The prosecutor was leaning on one of his arms and said with a sly look on his face, “I was wondering when you were going to wake up, Wright.”

 

Phoenix rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawned, and then said sleepily, “You didn’t have to wait for me to wake up.”  Panic flashed in his eyes as he looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was well past 9am.  “Edgeworth!”  Phoenix exclaimed.  “Don’t you have to be in court today?  Hurry, you can still make it to the courthouse in time!”

 

The prosecutor chuckled as he lazily stretched out on the bed.  “What are you talking about, Wright?  I don’t have anywhere to go right now.”

 

Phoenix looked at Edgeworth with confusion in his eyes and said, “But… I thought that you had court today.  Isn’t that why you stayed over?”

 

A hungry look came over the prosecutor’s face as he moved closer to Phoenix and replied, “I had _other_ reasons, Wright.”  He then proceeded to start tugging on the blanket that was curled up around Phoenix’s body.

 

“Hey!  What do you think you’re doing?”  Phoenix protested, as Edgeworth successfully removed the blanket from him.

 

“Only what I’ve wanted to do for years, Wright.”  Edgeworth purred, as he moved in even closer to Phoenix, pressing his body seductively against the defense attorney’s, and finally capturing his lips with his own.

 

“Mmph!”  Phoenix vocally enunciated his disapproval of what was going on.  That didn’t deter the prosecutor as he wrapped his arm around the brunet, pulling him in even closer and continuing to kiss him.

 

Thoughts flooded Phoenix’s mind as Edgeworth proceeded to press kisses against his lips.  Things like, _He’s my friend, we shouldn’t be doing this,_ and _has he really wanted to do this for so long?_   Phoenix reflexively started kissing him back, and Edgeworth let out a sigh of approval.  _His lips are so soft,_ Phoenix thought, as the prosecutor nipped at his lower lip.  _Wait, why am I not pushing him away?_ Phoenix mused, as he closed his eyes, letting himself get caught up in the moment.

 

The defense attorney sighed, and Edgeworth took this opportunity to take advantage of Phoenix’s slack lips and pressed his tongue into his mouth.  _So warm,_ Phoenix thought, as he let out a small moan at the intrusion.  He opened his mouth even wider to accommodate the roving tongue, surprised at the sudden surge of arousal pulsing to his groin.  As their tongues melded together, Phoenix groaned softly, and to the prosecutor’s surprise, pulled Edgeworth even closer to him.  Phoenix’s breath hitched as he could feel Edgeworth’s prominent arousal through his underwear, brushing up against his leg.

 

Edgeworth took this opportunity to shift position, rolling Phoenix onto his back and climbing on top of him, pinning him down with his body.  Phoenix tried to protest, but the prosecutor effectively silenced any objections with his mouth.  By now, Phoenix realized that he was _extremely_ aroused.  A blush made its way across his cheeks as he recognized the fact that his good friend was the one who was eliciting these feelings from him.  Phoenix broke the kiss they were sharing, looked into his friend’s grey eyes and started to speak.  “Edgeworth… I… We shouldn’t do this…” 

 

The prosecutor responded by pressing his groin against Phoenix’s and ground down, causing a lovely friction between them.  Phoenix gasped and arched his back, reacting to this new sensation.  “Now Wright,” Edgeworth softly purred, “That felt good, didn’t it?”  Phoenix could only nod, his breath coming in short pants.  The silver-haired man ran a hand through Phoenix’s spikes and said assuredly, “Then there’s no reason to deny yourself anything.  Just relax, Wright.”  A wicked grin made its way across Edgeworth’s face.  “I’ll make sure that you _thoroughly_ enjoy yourself.”  With that statement, the prosecutor ground down once more, eliciting another groan from the defense attorney.

 

Edgeworth pressed his lips against Phoenix’s again, kissing him softly, and then broke the kiss abruptly.  The brunet looked up at the prosecutor questioningly, with glazed-over blue eyes.  The silver-haired man grinned, and started to move his body downwards, creeping backwards until his face was dangerously near Phoenix’s groin, his arousal visually apparent through his boxer shorts.  “What… what are you doing, Edgeworth?”  Phoenix gasped.  The prosecutor teasingly slipped a finger underneath the waistband of Phoenix’s boxers, letting it lightly drift over the head of Phoenix’s cock, causing the brunet to shudder.  He then started tugging the offending piece of fabric down, desperate to free Phoenix of what little clothing he had on.

 

Phoenix started blushing, once he realized what the prosecutor was set on doing.  “Edgeworth…”  Phoenix breathed.  The silver-haired man looked up and gave the brunet a smoldering gaze.  Wordlessly, Phoenix lifted his hips in order to allow the other man to slip his boxers over his buttocks and down his legs.  The prosecutor seized this opportunity, making quick work of the clothing, and freeing Phoenix’s rather hard and wet erection.  The brunet looked to the side, embarrassed to be exposed like that, but moaned loudly when he felt a warm, wet sensation on the tip of his cock.  He quickly looked down, and his breath hitched at the sight of Edgeworth languidly licking the head of his dick.

 

“You taste even better than I could have ever imagined, Wright.”  Edgeworth said lowly, and proceeded to take the entirety of Phoenix’s cock into his mouth.  Phoenix involuntarily bucked his hips at the sensation of the prosecutor surrounding his dick with wet warmth.  The silver-haired man then started to enthusiastically suck and lick Phoenix’s cock.

 

“Edgeworth…”  Phoenix mewled, “Feels… too… good.  Nngh.”  The brunet threw his arm over his eyes, embarrassed and guilty at the fact that he was allowing his friend to do this _sinful_ thing to him, but too weak to make him stop.  _What will become of our friendship after tonight?_ Phoenix thought, deep in the back of his mind, as he started to feel a familiar pressure building up in his abdomen.

 

Edgeworth looked up at Phoenix, and seeing that he was a little distraught, let Phoenix’s cock slip from between his lips and said sternly, “Wright.  I know what you’re probably thinking.  Look at me.”  Phoenix reluctantly moved his arm and looked down at Edgeworth, meeting his steely glare.  “I understand that you might be a little… conflicted at what’s going on here, but let me assure you,” the prosecutor took a deep breath, “that I _want_ to do this.  And I don’t intend this to cause any sort of rift between us, where our friendship is concerned.  I just… Will you let me do this to you?  I don’t expect anything in return, and if it’s only just this one time, I’ll be happy.”  Edgeworth’s eyes softened, as he pleaded with the defense attorney.

 

“Are you sure, Edgeworth?”  Phoenix breathed.  “I don’t want to lose you as a rival… or a friend.”

 

The prosecutor locked eyes with the brunet and said in a low voice, “Positive, Wright.”

 

Phoenix smiled at his friend, hearing what he wanted to hear, and said in a small voice, “Okay.”

 

The prosecutor smirked, and went back to what he was previously doing, eagerly taking Phoenix’s cock into his mouth.  Phoenix groaned loudly this time, letting go of any inhibitions and enjoying the moment.  He clutched the bed sheets as Edgeworth licked a trail up and down his dick, thrusting his hips towards the prosecutor’s mouth.  The brunet then looked down to see an obscene view of Edgeworth, grey eyes half-lidded, taking his cock as deep into his mouth as he could.  Phoenix shuddered at the sight, making his way closer to release with each sensation.

 

“Ah… Edgeworth… I…”  Phoenix started to say, feeling himself overwhelmingly getting closer to orgasm, bucking his hips upwards.  “If you… uhn… keep doing that… I…”  A red flush blazed across his cheeks, as he realized the consequences of his actions, if he was to come right then and there.  Phoenix started making a low whining noise, squeezing his eyes shut and thinking in the back of his mind, _I can’t… come in Edgeworth’s mouth.  I just can’t!_

 

The prosecutor sensed that Phoenix was _quite_ close to the edge, so he withdrew Phoenix’s dick from his mouth and lapped the tip teasingly.  By now, Phoenix was panting quite heavily from the stimulation, but somewhat relieved that he was spared any further embarrassment.  He looked down at the prosecutor and noticed that a mischievous look danced across his grey eyes.

 

Edgeworth licked a drop of pre-cum off of the tip of Phoenix’s cock, and moved back up on top of Phoenix, pressing their bodies together and passionately kissing the brunet on the lips.  Phoenix moaned at combination of Edgeworth’s kisses and the friction caused by the fabric of what little clothing Edgeworth had on, feeling the bulge of the prosecutor’s arousal through the thin cloth.

 

Phoenix broke the kiss and said breathlessly, “Edgeworth… it’s not fair, you have more clothing on than I do.”

 

Chuckling, the prosecutor said lowly, “That’s easily rectified.”  And with that statement, lifting his body up slightly so that he was now kneeling over Phoenix, Edgeworth started to strip himself of what he had on.  He first slipped the white t-shirt over his head and tossed it over the side of the bed.  He then moved his hands towards his black boxer-briefs, sliding his thumbs under the waistband and gliding them down his legs, finally freeing his erection.  The prosecutor tossed his underwear on top of his discarded t-shirt, and then started working on Phoenix’s undershirt.  “No need for this, Wright.”  Edgeworth quietly growled, as he unceremoniously yanked the thin white fabric roughly over Phoenix’s head and added it to the pile of clothes now accumulating on the floor.

 

Phoenix started to protest, but he got quiet as he gazed at the sight before him of Miles Edgeworth, naked as the day he was born.  His breath hitched as he let his eyes wander down to Edgeworth’s groin, seeing that he was _extremely_ aroused, his cock jutting out and glistening with pre-cum.

 

“Now Wright,” Edgeworth said softly, as he reached over to the nightstand for a tube of lubricant.  _Where did_ that _come from?_   Phoenix thought to himself, as he watched Edgeworth palm the tube into his hand.  The prosecutor leaned into Phoenix’s ear and breathed, “Are you going to let me fuck you or what?”  A glint of excitement danced across the silver-haired man’s eyes.

 

Phoenix was a little taken aback by Edgeworth’s request, especially at the language he used.  _Edgeworth never swears,_ Phoenix mused.  _At least, I’ve never heard him curse before._   Phoenix didn’t have long to ponder about anything else though, as the prosecutor wasted no time in capturing his lips once again.  “Mmph!”  The brunet exclaimed, as Edgeworth continued to kiss him fervently.

 

The silver-haired man ground his groin down upon Phoenix’s, causing a low moan to rise from the brunet’s throat.  “Well, Phoenix?”  Edgeworth asked.  “Yes or…”  The prosecutor pushed his hips down upon Phoenix’s once more, their cocks pressing together.  Phoenix gasped at the contact.  Edgeworth’s half-open grey eyes locked with Phoenix’s blue ones once more.  “No?”

 

The brunet let out a little moan.  The combination of feeling Edgeworth’s hard length pushing upon his, and seeing the outright arousal in the other man’s eyes was driving him wild.  “Ah… Yes… Edgeworth.”  Phoenix half mumbled, half groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

 

“Yes _what,_ Wright?”  Edgeworth teased, now starting to move his hips in a slow circle, increasing the friction between the two of them.  He smirked as the other man started to writhe beneath him.

 

“Ngh…”  Phoenix moaned softly.  A soft blush streaked across the brunet’s cheeks as he opened his eyes and gazed up at the prosecutor. “Yes… Edgeworth, please… uhn… _fuck_ me.”  The stimulation made it almost impossible for Phoenix to finally get the words out of his mouth.

 

Edgeworth chuckled at the man’s response, and leaned down to give Phoenix a quick kiss.  The silver-haired man then uncapped the tube of lubricant that he had in his hand, squirting some out onto his index and middle fingers and putting the tube aside.  He rubbed his fingers together, making sure that they were sufficiently slick.  “Now Wright, this may be a little _uncomfortable_ at first,” the prosecutor warned.  “But I assure you, that after the initial discomfort, it will be nothing but pleasurable for you.”

 

Phoenix could only nod, and closed his eyes in preparation for the inevitable intrusion.

 

Edgeworth used one hand to gently spread Phoenix’s legs open, and with the other, lube-slicked hand, slowly pushed his index finger into the brunet’s entrance.

 

Phoenix gasped at the sensation, his eyes snapping open. 

 

“Are you okay, Wright?”  Edgeworth asked concernedly, stopping what he was doing.

 

“I’m… I’m fine.”  Phoenix said, panting slightly.  “I just didn’t expect it to feel so… strange.  Keep… Keep going.”

 

The prosecutor continued with what he started, pressing his finger in as far as it could go.  He wiggled it around a little bit, eliciting a small moan from Phoenix.

 

“Can I put in another one?”  Edgeworth inquired softly, looking down at the defense attorney.

 

Phoenix took a deep breath in preparation and nodded.

 

The silver-haired man slipped another finger next to the first one, stretching the brunet a little more.  He pressed both fingers in as deep as he could, until he found the spot that made Phoenix gasp in surprise.

 

“Wright?”

 

“That… That felt good, Edgeworth.  Do that again.”  Phoenix said in a slightly pleading tone.

 

The prosecutor obliged, pulling his fingers out slowly and pushing them back in again, causing the brunet’s voice to hitch.

 

“Ah… More…”  Phoenix begged.

 

Edgeworth smirked in amusement as he continued to finger Phoenix, gradually loosening the taut ring of muscle as the brunet relaxed.  He made a scissoring motion with his fingers, which caused the defense attorney to moan softly.

 

“Wright, are you ready?”  The prosecutor asked, as he looked over Phoenix hungrily.  Seeing and feeling the brunet writhe and moan at his ministrations was greatly intensifying the level of his arousal.

 

Phoenix looked up at Edgeworth with blue eyes darkened with lust, and nodded.

 

Edgeworth let out a soft moan of anticipation as he withdrew his fingers from Phoenix’s ass, causing the brunet to groan in protest.  The prosecutor grabbed the lube from where he left it on the mattress, and squirted out a more liberal amount onto the palm of his hand.  He then grasped his length, running his hand up and down a couple of times in order to thoroughly slick it up, quietly exhaling at the stimulation.  The silver-haired man then positioned himself in between Phoenix’s legs, the tip of his cock pressing against the brunet’s entrance.  He gripped onto Phoenix’s hips and started pushing himself slowly inside, stretching the other man as he penetrated deeper and deeper.  Finally, Edgeworth was flush against Phoenix’s body, but he didn’t move.

 

“Are you all right, Wright?”  The prosecutor asked in a soft tone.

 

Phoenix groaned at the intrusion, Edgeworth’s cock being much larger than his fingers were.  Tears of pain pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he inhaled a deep breath.  “I’m fine, Edgeworth.  Please… Keep going.”  Phoenix said in a shaky voice.

 

The prosecutor grunted as he started to push in and out of Phoenix.  He moved slowly at first, in order to let the brunet adjust to the movement.  “God Wright,” Edgeworth groaned as he gently thrusted into the other man.  “You’re _so_ tight.”  Phoenix could only moan in reply.

 

Edgeworth continued to press in and out at a slow pace, gradually spreading the brunet even further.   After the prosecutor saw and felt that Phoenix was getting more relaxed, he leaned into Phoenix’s ear and breathed, “Can I go faster?”  The defense attorney nodded, a red flush of arousal streaking his cheeks.  The silver-haired man started to thrust harder and more rapidly into Phoenix, drawing a moan from the other man.

 

Finding a rhythm, the prosecutor continued to slide his cock in and out of Phoenix, the brunet moaning with each deep thrust.  Edgeworth looked down to see the brunet’s cock weeping a line of pre-cum against his stomach.  Letting go of one of Phoenix’s hips, the prosecutor reached down to grasp Phoenix’s neglected cock, and started to stroke it in time to his thrusts.  “Ah!”  Phoenix cried out in surprise at the sensation of the prosecutor’s hand on his member.

 

“Does that not feel good, Wright?”  Edgeworth said teasingly as he snapped his hips.

 

Phoenix could only groan in response as the silver-haired man continued to pump his cock in the same rhythm of his thrusts.

 

“I think I know what might feel better, though.”  The prosecutor said softly as he stopped what he was doing, releasing Phoenix’s cock from his hand.  The brunet grunted in protest.

 

Edgeworth suddenly lifted one of Phoenix’s legs up in order to rest it upon his shoulder.  The defense attorney yelped in surprise, but then let out a low groan when the prosecutor shifted his hips and resumed his rhythm, pushing in deeply.  The silver-haired man, now having found the perfect angle, was pressing against Phoenix’s prostate with each thrust.

 

“Edgeworth…”  Phoenix panted.

 

“Is that better, Wright?”  The prosecutor murmured, taking Phoenix’s cock into his hand once again, continuing to rub it up and down as he fucked Phoenix deeply.

 

“Ah!”  Was all that Phoenix could get out of his mouth, after a particularly hard and deep thrust. 

 

“Fuck Wright,” Edgeworth swore as he continued to pump in and out of the other man.  “I would have done this a _long_ time ago, had I known it was going to feel _this_ good.”

 

Phoenix could only mewl in response as the prosecutor pumped his cock a little harder and a little faster.  The brunet could feel himself steadily ascending towards climax, the tension in his abdomen coiling like a spring.

 

“Ah… Edgeworth…”  Phoenix moaned, screwing his eyes shut in anticipation.  “I’m… going to… Uhn!”  The brunet couldn’t even get the words out of his mouth before he came violently, spurting his release all over his stomach and the prosecutor’s hand.  A sense of pleasure and relief washed over the defense attorney, causing him to emit a loud, content sigh.

 

“Wright…”  Edgeworth moaned.

 

The involuntary clenching of Phoenix’s muscles around Edgeworth’s cock during his intense orgasm was more than the prosecutor could take.  With a few more hard thrusts, the silver-haired man found himself in the throes of his own climax, groaning with the overwhelming sense of release.  Phoenix moaned softly as he felt the warm rush of the prosecutor’s come in his ass.

 

…

 

Phoenix woke up with a start, panting slightly and a bright flush blazed across his cheeks.  He immediately turned to see that Edgeworth was still dozing away, and thought with relief, _it was only a dream._   He let out a quiet sigh, but then realized that he had other matters to attend to.  The main one being that his boxers were a sticky mess.  Phoenix blushed even harder when he pulled the waistband of his boxer shorts away from his body and confirmed his fears.  _What am I, 13 years old again?_   Phoenix scolded himself silently as he debated in his mind what to do next.  _Do I get up and change, and risk being seen like this by Edgeworth?  Or do I lie here in my own mess and wait for Edgeworth to wake up and take a shower?_   Phoenix looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 7:50am.  _Edgeworth should be getting up soon,_ the brunet thought.  _I can’t imagine him not taking at least an hour or two to prepare for his case beforehand._

 

Phoenix decided to play it safe and lie in bed until the prosecutor finally got up.  Even though the mess in his boxers was cool, uncomfortable and starting to seep through the fabric a little, he figured that he could bear it for a while.  He lay back on his pillow, crossing his arms behind his head and his mind drifted to the dream he had that caused him to be in _this_ predicament _._   Immediately, his face got red with embarrassment over the fact that he had a dream about _Edgeworth_ having sex with _him._   _And why was he the one topping me?_   Phoenix wanted to take his pillow and bury his head in it.

 

_I’ve never thought of Edgeworth in that way before.  I’ve only thought of us as friends, as long as I can remember._ Phoenix pondered.  _So, why in the heck am I having vivid sex dreams about him?_   He looked over to the sleeping prosecutor, remembered what had happened in his dream, and turned away immediately; his cheeks flushed red once again.  _All I know is that Edgeworth can’t_ ever _find out about this,_ Phoenix mused.  Suddenly, the loud shrill of the alarm clock startled Phoenix out of his thoughts.  He peered over and saw that it was 8am.  Phoenix decided to pretend that he was just waking up, so he lay back down, despite the noise.

 

Edgeworth woke up right as Phoenix’s head hit the pillow again, muttering something about _that infernal racket._  He reached his hand over to the nightstand, turning off the alarm clock.

 

Phoenix feigned stretching like he had _just_ woken up, and said in his best sleepy voice, “Morning, Edgeworth.”

 

Looking over at Phoenix, the prosecutor scratched the back of his head and replied in a slightly raspy voice, “Good morning, Wright.” 

 

Phoenix snickered to himself as he noticed how disheveled Edgeworth’s hair had become overnight.  “Did you sleep well?”  Phoenix tried to strike up light conversation, despite the wet mess in his boxer shorts.

 

“Surprisingly well, as a matter of fact.”  The prosecutor answered.  “Your bed is actually quite comfortable.”

 

Phoenix smiled.  “I’m glad that you had a good night’s rest.”  He looked over at the clock once again and quipped, “I _never_ get up this early to be at the courthouse.”

 

Edgeworth started peeling the covers off of his body and smirked.  “Well Wright, _some_ of us like to actually be prepared when we go to court.”  The prosecutor climbed out of bed and stood, wearing just his underwear and the t-shirt that Phoenix had lent him.

 

Phoenix was vividly reminded of his dream once again when he saw Edgeworth standing in front of him.  Instantly, his face turned a lovely shade of crimson.

 

“Are you okay, Wright?  You look rather flushed.”  The prosecutor said concernedly.  “Do you have a fever?”  Edgeworth took a step towards Phoenix and leaned down, reaching his hand out to place it on the brunet’s forehead.

 

“I-I-I’m fine, Edgeworth!”  Phoenix stuttered, swatting the prosecutor’s hand away embarrassedly.  The silver-haired man raised his eyebrow at the louder tone in the brunet’s voice.  “I-I-I’m not used to having someone else in my bed, so maybe I got too hot from the extra body heat.”  The defense attorney said quietly, as he looked down at his hands.

 

“Perhaps.”  Edgeworth shrugged.  He stepped back from Phoenix and asked, “Do you mind if I use your shower, Wright?  I should really get ready and head over to the courthouse soon.  I have a few things I want to go over about today’s case.”

 

Phoenix nodded.  “The bathroom’s across the hall.  There are clean towels under the sink, and feel free to use whatever you find in there.”

 

“Thanks.  I really _do_ appreciate this, Wright.”  The silver-haired man said gratefully, giving Phoenix a small smile.

 

The prosecutor walked over to Phoenix’s closet, where his clothes were hanging, and grabbed the hanger with his suit on it.  He then made his way across the hall to the bathroom.

 

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the bathroom door close and the click of the lock.  After a few moments, he could hear the sound of the water being turned on, which was his cue that the coast was clear.  Phoenix jumped out of bed, and cringed as he could feel his cold, wet come start sliding down his leg when he stood up.  He made his way to the dresser and whipped open one of the drawers in order to get a fresh pair of boxer shorts.  Once he had grabbed a pair, he took the dirty ones off and tossed them into the laundry hamper that he had in the back of his closet.  Phoenix grabbed some tissues from the kleenex box on the nightstand and wiped the remainder of his mess off of his body.  Once he was satisfied with his clean-up job, he tossed the used tissues in a nearby wastebasket and hurriedly slipped the clean boxers on.  In the back of his mind, he knew there was no rush, that there was _no_ way that Edgeworth would be able to get ready so quickly.  _That whole suit ensemble probably takes at least 5 minutes to put on by itself,_ Phoenix thought to himself and chuckled.

 

Phoenix crawled back into bed and under the covers.  He was relieved to have some dry underwear on, as well as managing to hide the incident from the prosecutor.  Phoenix lay back and relaxed a bit, still tired from being woken up earlier than he was used to.  He eventually rolled over onto the side of the bed that Edgeworth had been sleeping on, and realized that it smelled like the other man.  Crimson streaked across his cheeks once again, and he shook his head.  _I don’t think of Edgeworth in_ that _way, do I?_   Phoenix weighed in his mind, starting to panic slightly.  _No, no.  Calm down Phoenix,_ he reasoned with himself.  _There_ has _to be a good explanation for this._   After thinking for a few moments, and not being able to come up with a reasonable answer, Phoenix yanked his pillow on top of his head and yelled, “Arrrgh!”

 

“Is something the matter, Wright?”  Edgeworth said with a smirk.  The prosecutor had quietly re-entered the bedroom, dressed and ready for the day.

 

Phoenix pulled the pillow off of his face and sat up.  He scratched the back of his head and said nervously, “Ahaha… No, nothing’s wrong, Edgeworth.  I guess I was just thinking too hard again.”

 

The prosecutor chuckled and put his index finger up to the side of his head.  “You may want to save the thinking for the next time you’re in court, Wright.  I promise you that the next time we meet, I won’t go easy on you.”

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”  Phoenix said with a confident gleam in his eyes.

 

Edgeworth smiled, slipped his shoes on and grabbed his trench coat and briefcase from the floor.  He headed towards the bedroom door, but stopped, turned to face Phoenix and said, “I can’t thank you enough, Wright.”

 

“It’s nothing Edgeworth, really.  I’m sure that you would have done the same for me.  We are friends, right?”

 

The silver-haired man nodded.  “Of course.”

 

“Do you want me to see you out?”  Phoenix asked.

 

Edgeworth shook his head, his bangs gently swinging back and forth with the movement.  “You’ve already done too much for me, Wright.  I’ll see myself out.”

 

Phoenix nodded.  “All right then.  Good luck in court today.”  The brunet gave the prosecutor a small smile.

 

The silver-haired man smiled, waved a hand up in the air and walked out of the room.

 

Phoenix listened carefully as he heard the footsteps of the other man walking down the hall.  He eventually heard the front door open, and then the click of it closing.  He knew that he should go and lock it, but he wanted to lie in bed for a little bit longer.

 

Phoenix flopped back down on the mattress, and let out a loud sigh.  Since he had no plans, and no cases for that matter, he knew that he was going to think about that damn dream all day.  He pulled his pillow back on top of his head and groaned in frustration.  After a few moments of lying there, Phoenix yanked the sheets off and got back out of bed.  He scratched the back of his head, and made his way to the living room.  _Maybe watching some TV will help me keep my mind off of things,_ Phoenix thought, resigning himself to getting up for the day.


End file.
